A pirate
by raijinfairy
Summary: Lucy not only ends up in a different world, but mysteriously deages. I'm gonna keep updating this story.
1. Chapter 1

A pirate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Summary: Lucy not only ends up in a different world, but mysteriously deages.

Prologue: New world

Darkness all around, a terrifying roar throughout every direction, blurry images of persons battling an apocalyptic beast which fade away along with my consciousness. Only the mark of a fairy that had a tail stay in my mind in my unconscious state.

Cocoyasi Village, Conomi Islands

Belle-Mere a red-violet hair with a unique hairstyle similar to a Mowhawk women wearing a checkered shirt with the word "Mace" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. As Belle-mere walks towards her home after buying the groceries for diner, she going to make for her two daughters, until she stumble on a little girl with shoulder blonde hair on the road home.

Dropping the groceries as she rushes to the aid of the little girl yelling "Hey are you alright, say something". Upon checking for a pulse she hears the girl mumble "everyone run away ... please stay safe". Not even thinking twice she picks up the girl and runs towards Dr. Nako's clinic.

**A/N: Edited 1/09/16**


	2. Chapter 2

A Pirate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Prologue: Arc family part 1

As Belle-Mere was rushing towards the inner parts of the village she saw that the clinic of Dr. Nako was close. She came to a sudden stop that she almost drop the girl that she is holding in her back. As she stops the village people began looking at her in question as she was carrying a girl that wasn't either of her daughters.

"Hey Belle-Mere what are you doing here, weren't going back home with your groceries to make dinner for Nami and Nojiko?" asked a mustache man walking towards her, wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants, but the most unique part of the uniform was the pinwheel stuck in his police hat.

"Oh, Genzo have you seen Dr. Nako around?" ask Belle-Mere.

"Why has something happen to Nami and Nojiko?!" ask yell worriedly the now known Genzo.

"No, nothing is wrong with them it's for" Belle-Mere answer only to stop half way as she suddenly felt the girl stir.

Genzo wonder why she stop her answer only to see her kneel down and lay down a little girl the same age as Nami or younger with blonde shoulder hair with an oversize orange shirt with a red spot in the middle. "Hey Belle-Mere who's the " only to stop as he sees the girl waking up from unconsciousness.

"Hey, are you alright? What happen to you? Do you know where you're parents or family?" ask Belle-Mere in quick succession. Only to get no response, but as she sees her now know big round brown eyes opening she asks her once more.

"Hey there little one, I'm Belle-Mere do you know what your name is" Belle-Mere introduces herself and asks for her name at the same time. Only to see her suddenly clutch her head and hears her say with a distraught face "My name, what is my name?". "Hey its alright everything is alright so don't worry about what your name is alright" Belle-Mere says to the unnamed girl to calm her down. As she sees the girl nod and calm down a little she asks her another question.

"Hey, do you know where your dad or mom are right now" as Belle-Mere asks her this the girl suddenly gets a blurry image of a man with a red suit and pants, and a clear image of a woman in a fancy dress that looks identical like her and another clear image of a photo of the same woman that looks a lot like her in front of a grave.

Belle-Mere hugs the girl as she sees her clutch her head against with a distraught, crying face while saying "Mom" repeatedly. As she sees the girl calm down again, yet the tears still come out she asks fearing the reaction of the girl one last question.

"Do you know of any other family members and where they are at?" Belle-Mere asks.

As Belle-Mere finishes the question the little girl suddenly gets another blurry image of unknown people yet familiar fighting something or someone. Then another clear image of a gigantic black with blue markings, wing creature or beast attacking the people from the blurred image.

As Belle-Mere finished her last question to the little girl, she sees her distraught face become a fearful face wide eye with her hands clutching head. Then she hears her saying "Stop, stop, stop, STOP IT!".

'What is this chilling feeling all of the sudden and right after she finish yelling' thought Belle-Mere. All of the sudden she sees Genzo pass out in front of her and then hears the sound of someone falling. As she turns around to see the source of the sound, she sees the villagers fall one by one. When she sees the girl stop yelling she faints either from stress or fatigue.

**A/N: Edited 1/14/16**


	3. Chapter 3

A pirate

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Prologue: Arc family part 2

Thump one fell, thump another fell this where the sound of the villagers falling into the ground. This is the view that Belle-Mere saw and as she kept watching she finally remember one of the many classes that she slept off.

**Flashback Begins**

"Just because East Blue is known to be the weakest of the seas doesn't mean that you have to be ignorant about the powers that some pirates may have. This is common knowledge that every navy soldier knows, but some are just passesing it as myths. Devil Fruits give inhuman power to those that eats them, but at the price of their swimming ability. Devil fruits have three types:

Paremicia the devil fruit that gives the users a power that affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produces substances.

Zoan the devil fruit that gives the user the ability to transform into other species and inter-species hybrid former at will.

Logia the devil fruit that gives the user the ability to turn into a natural element or a force of nature

All devils fruit user have two common weaknesses, the first is any type of body water and the second is kairoseki a substance that can drain the energy of a Devil Fruit user to the point that they can't consciously use their powers. Another ability that pirate may have its called Haki. A mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world, but not everyone is aware of it, or fail to awaken it. There are three types of Haki, but only two are the most common type for everyone, given proper training. The third type is only used by a certain group of "chosen ones".

Kenbunshoku Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if it's hidden from view or to far to see naturally.

Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This Haki allows to hurt a Paremicia Devil Fruit user and Logia Devil Fruit depending on their will.

Hoashokum Haki a rare form of Haki that one in a million people has. It's mainly used for to knock out people with a weak will or to intimidate.

"HEY WAKE UP!" yelled the navy captain at the end of the lecture at a red-violet hair officer.

"I DIDN'T DO IT GENZO IT WAS DR. NAKO DID IT" yelled the red-violet hair officer as she suddenly awakes from sleep.

"Do you find my lecture boring officer" yelled again the navy captain.

"No sir, I just find it pretty exhausting sir" yelled the red-violet hair officer.

**Flashback Ends**

'Just as I finish going through memory lane, I hear in the distance the yell of Dr. Nako's thought Belle-Mere.

"Belle-Mere are you alright" yelled running towards her.

"I'm alright Dr. Nako, and you Dr. are you alright" answer and ask as the doctor near her location so that he could hear.

"I'm alright I was walking back to my clinic when everyone began falling, but do you know what happen." ask and answer Dr. Nako.

"I might know what happen, but I'm not entirely sure" Belle-Mere answer as she holds the unconscious little girl.

"Dr. Nako when do you think every will wake up" just as Belle-Mere ask the Dr. the villagers started waking up one by one.

"Doctor since everyone seems okay somehow can you check on this little girl here" Belle-Mere asks the Dr.

"Very well I'll check on her, but, I don't think you want me to check on her on the floor so why don't we go to my clinic" says Dr. Nako.

**A/N: Edited 1/09/16**


	4. Chapter 4

A Pirate

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Prologue: Family Arc conclusion: Like a dream

**Belle-Mere point of view**

It's already been six months since I adopted Lucy, the little blonde girl that was unconscious on the road home and without memories. I smile when I suddenly remember when I told her if she wanted to be my daughter. Without giving it any second thought she said yes. When I told her that I had already a temporary name for her until she remembered her real name. It really, it's a lucky name.

**Flashback Begins**

"Your name from now on until you remember your own will be Lucy," I said as I pointed towards the newly name Lucy.

"Because it rhymes with lucky" I said to the child that had a confuse expression wondering why I chose the name. But just as I finished saying the reason for picking that name, I see her immediately clutching her head again. I immediately tell her "If you don't like it then..." but, could finish telling her as she said to me "It's really a lucky name".

"Eh... what do you mean it's lucky?" I ask her.

"It's lucky because that's my real name" Lucy told me.

**Flashback Ends**

To think the name I came up with was her real name. The scratches and bruises that she had healed in a few days, but I told her to always bandage her right hand so no one knows of her pink tattoo of a fairy with a tail that she doesn't want to be removed. The only thing left that she has of her family is a whip that she says it's called Fleuve d'etolies. Which is just a handle, but when ever she uses it the rope of the handle magically appears and extends to her will. Surprisingly she very good using as if she had any experience with it (The Doc. says it's due to muscle memory ), thats why I'm thankful that Genzo took it away from her. Even though Lucy somehow is able to steal it back 99 times.

Thinking back on it it was hilarious the faces of Nojiko and Nami when they found out that they had a new younger sister. Lucy was like a puppy in that she always fallows either her sisters or me or is it like a little duck. Lucy seems to get some of her personality from both of her big sisters. Although she's two days older than Nami. Her greediness, cleverness and rare mischief were somehow influenced by Nami while her levelheaded and maturity (which sometimes surpasses) were somehow influenced by Nojiko.

**Third point of view**

Just as Belle-Mere finish her somewhat walk through memory lane, she hears Genzo pounding at her door yelling at her to open the door. Once she opens the door she, finds both Nami and Lucy being held up by Genzo.

"Well, that was a quick trip, did you have fun" Belle-Mere said with a smile and they reply while laughing "Yeah we had a ride".

"You have to do something about them if you don't want both of them end up in jail" advice Genzo to Belle-Mere.

"Thanks for the advice, but Genzo has paid for it, right?" Belle-Mere thanks Genzo. "I don't have any money right now. I'll repay you next time with my b-o-d-y" Belle-Mere continues.

"D-Don't say such a thing" yells Genzo while going backwards with a red face.

"He turned all red, too!" Belle-Mere says, then laughing with both Nami and Lucy joining.

"Oh, why are you both laughing? If you do this again, both your butt's gonna get it!" Belle-Mere scolds them both.

Lucy says nothing through the scolding that she bought the book she has with the money she has been saving with her mediocre allowance.

"I'm sorry! But I needed this book, no matter what!" Nami replies.

"If you wanted it, why didn't you ask me?" questions Belle-Mere ,but Nami quickly replies "You wouldn't have bought it anyway".

"I would've! We've got some money from our last harvest." Belle-Mere insist.

"But the people from the village were saying, ''The weather's been really good recently, so all the orange farms should are producing well." Nami further explains her actions.

"They don't know what they're talking about" Belle-Mere rebukes Nami's reason.

Nojiko suddenly arrives saying "Nami sure is clumsy! If it was me, I would've stolen it perfectly!"

"Don't go stealing things!" Belle-Mere scolds the three girls while hitting their heads with a chop.

"I was just kidding! Really, I was! That hurt!" reply Nojiko.

After Belle-Mere scolds her three daughters, she tells Nami that she has talent for making map as she sees the map that Nami made of the island. She further says that Nami's dream of making a world map will come true someday. During diner the family of four have an argument about Belle-Mere not eating and Belle-Mere ended the argument yelling "Shut up and eat!". A second argument came up with hand me downs and escalated when Belle-Mere slap Nami when she said that neither Nojiko or Lucy were real siblings and it further escalated when Belle-Mere told Nami to get lost wherever she wants. After Nami left the house Lucy runs out minutes later in search of Genzo to help her look for Nami.

IN THE DISTANCE A PIRATE SHIP APROCHES COCOYASI VILLAGE.

"Lucy come quick I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to go to the shore and take a boat far from here without the pirates seeing you. And don't worry about your sisters, they'll be right behind you in a matter of minutes after I find them" Genzo instructs her.

**A/N: Edited 1/14/16**


	5. Chapter 5

A pirate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch.1 New Home Baratie

"Ugh where am I?" Lucy questions while sitting up after waking up in a strange room that wasn't hers. Suddenly she remembers going out to sea without the pirates noticing it while waiting for her sisters to catch up to her. During the time she waited a gigantic shadow is cast over her and the boat. Turning towards the source, she finds a gigantic fish that looks like a cow with a golden ring in it's round nose with green spots around its body. Immediately the sea cow attacks, but then the sky turns dark and the stars shine and suddenly everything becomes too bright.

The room's door open and comes in a boy a year older than her. Short blond hair with his hair brushed over the left side of his face covering his eye, curly eyebrows assuming that it was the same with the one being hidden, wearing brown shoes, white chef uniform and black pants.

"Ah, you're awake please wait a moment while I get the head chef" the blond boy says.

Minutes later the boy came back with an older man with short blond hair, a mustache with light blue ribbons at each end and a slight stubble, wearing a cook's uniform, red pants with one brown boot while the other being a wooden leg. "I, see you're finally awake young lady after three whole days" the chef state.

"THREE DAYS, but what about my sisters did they make? Are they alright? Where are they?" Lucy desperately asks. With a solemn look on his face the elderly man answers "I'm sorry, but you were the only one that we found."

"Young lady what happen? and where are you from?" the elderly man asked.

"I'm Lucy from Cocoyasi Village on Conomi Islands. Pirate-" "It's alright, you don't have to continue. Everyone already knows what happened." the elderly man interrupted her.

"Ojjisan do you think they're alright, I mean everyone on the island" Lucy questions. With a thoughtful look as he contemplates, he finally answers "I don't know at the moment they took part of the island as their base. All that you can do is pray that nothing happens to them."

"Umm, I don't have any relatives outside the island... So where will I go?" Lucy mutters with a downcast look. 'Why did this happen. We were happy just the four of us. We didn't need extravagant things. So why did this happen. Why couldn't I do anything to help' Lucy berated herself in her mind.

"Ojjisan do you know a place where I can get stronger?" Lucy asks.

"Let me ask you this why would you want to get strong if it's to take revenge then forget it." he said.

"That's not it! I just don't want to feel so incompetent, so powerless again!" she replies screaming. "If you got the power, then what would you use it for?" he continues asking.

"Why would I use it for, you say. I'm going to use it to protect what's dear to me" remarks Lucy.

The old man gains a thoughtful face with his eyes close. Once open he answers her previous question "I don't know a place close that you're looking for. Furthermore the only place that comes to mind is the Marines, but they don't accept children to join their ranks. So in the meantime, you can stay here at Baratie."

"Thank you so much" a smiling Lucy says. 'Wow, I'm so lucky to get a place to stay for free.' Lucy thinks while smiling.

"Just so you know your stay ain't free. You'll have to work here based our waiter unless you know how to cook."declares the old man.

"Okay, but I can't keep calling you Ojjisan and blonde boy while I stay with you guys" Lucy states.

"Sorry it looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Zeff and this blond boy is Sanji" the now known Zeff introduces himself and Sanji while putting a hand in his hair. "Get some rest you're going to need your energy for tomorrow." Zeff orders and leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A pirate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch.2 Letters for Mom from Baratie

Dear Mom,

Hello Mom, it's been a couple of days since my arrival at the sea restaurant Baratie. How are you, Nami, Nojiko and the rest of villagers holding up? I'm doing fine, the Head Chef gave me a room for myself since I'm a girl and in the Head Chef words "A girl needs her own room to herself". Not that I know what he means by it. Zeff the Head Chef has put me as the choir boy of the restaurant because I don't know how to cook nor have any skills as a waitress.

I've to say that being a waitress isn't so bad, a get lots of tips due to being a 'Cutie'. They also have me as their choir boy and they don't pay me for it... Mom in a few years from now I'm joining the Marines and become a Marine just like you in the past. And when I'm strong I'll come back home to drive away the pirates. So please survive until then.

Your beloved daughter,

Lucy

* * *

Dear Mom,

It's been half a year now in my stay at Baratie. I wish I could write you every day, but I'm saving money for when I live on my own when I become a Marine. You remember the reason why I've a room all to myself.

Well, now I know what those words meant. Right now at this moment I'm having my **period**. I awoke like any day before and the days before it, but... This time when I open my eyes from slumber, I found my bed sheet cover in blood between my thighs. Immediately coming after hearing mine anguish cream, they saw the state in which I was; they ran away without a word. I would've laughed if I wasn't so scared. Only Zeff remained to try to calm me down and explain why I was bleeding from my nether region. Even though he remained to explain, I could see that even he felt awkward with the topic. Yet Zeff left and return with book named **Explaining puberty: Female edition**, he gave to me and left without uttering a word. I began reading after taking a shower to wash away the blood.

Puberty is the process of physical changes through which a child's body matures into an adult body capable of sexual reproduction to enable fertilization. On average for a girl puberty begins at age 10 through 11, while for boys it begins at age 11 through 12.

Menstruation, also known as a period or monthly, is the regular discharge of blood and mucosal tissue from the inner lining of the uterus through the vagina. On average it starts at ages 8 - 16. Bleeding usually lasts around 2 to 7 days. Menstruation stops occurring after menopause which usually occurs between 45 and 55 years of age. **Tampons** \- Disposable cylinders of treated rayon/cotton blends or all-cotton fleece, usually bleached, that are inserted into the vagina to absorb menstrual flow, **Sanitary napkins** \- Somewhat rectangular pieces of material worn in the underwear to absorb menstrual flow and **Menstrual cup** \- A firm, flexible plastic cup-shaped device worn inside the vagina to catch menstrual flow are feminine hygiene products. After reading that I had to insert two of the products inside me, it made it obvious which product I would wear; but unfortunately for me at that exact moment Zeff came with a bunch of tampon boxes and left like before.

Breast development occurring on average at about 10.5 years of age. Pubic hair usually happens a month after the breast growth and months later hair will grow on the thighs. Also the hips widen and growth in height.

I wish you were here to help me along my puberty; especially now since I'm beginning to feel the cramps the book was telling me about. Nami and Nojiko are lucky to have you explain everything to them. I have to go now, the pain of the cramps is growing; I really hope Zeff bought medicines for them. Take care.

Your beloved daughter,

Lucy

P.S. I'll be starting to work as a chef because apparently I can cook, yet for some reason I don't recall cooking anything.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Hey, Mom, it's been a month since my first period; like the book said my breast started to swell and now I'm wearing a training bra. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the tampon once I insert it inside; not even when a walk around, stretch or ran and the only prove that I have it inside me was the little string sticking out so that I could take it out once the menstrual bleeding stops. Zeff's cooking lessons are really harsh... He kicks me with his wooden leg every time I make a mistake and that's him going easy on me because Sanji gets thrown further than me. Oh, I forgot to tell you about Sanji and Zeff didn't I.

Well, as you know Zeff is the Head Chef and owner of the sea restaurant Baratie; he was the one who found me at sea while Sanji is a blond hair boy, one year older than me with curly eyebrows. Do not tell anyone I told you this, but Zeff was a former famous pirate known as 'Red-Leg' Zeff cause once he kicks someone his leg would be stained red with his adversary's blood. Sanji told me that they met after Zeff attack the ship he was working as a choir boy and save him from drowning, but both got stranded on an isolated island with little amount of food. Months soon passed without a sight of a ship passing by with little food left Sanji attack since he thought he had more food, but it turns out that he... Sorry even writing about what he did makes me want to hurl; he ate his leg in order to stay alive and to live Sanji all the food. Not much longer after that they were rescued and open the Barati. Starvation is the reason they built a restaurant in the middle of the ocean and giving free food to starving people who make it to Baratie.

Sanji... Well, besides knowing that he is a gentleman that will never hit a girl or woman, that he is from North Blue and that he is better at cooking than me; I know nothing else. I fear that in the future, he is going to get clobbered by a woman because of his chivalry. Before I forget earlier I told you about how Zeff is going easy on, well after I retaliated with one of my own kicks... Zeff was surprised by the force behind my kick and from here on he won't go easy. Wish me luck.

Your beloved daughter,

Lucy

P.S. Sanji's dream is to find the Mythical All Blue.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Hey, Mom, guess what day it's today... Yes, you're correct today I'm 12 years old which means it's my birthday. Two months from now mark one year since you found me and adopted me, then a month after that marks one year staying in Baratie. Anyway, today I'm not working and Zeff told me not to come down until dawn. It's obvious that they're preparing a surprise party for me.

I hate to cut this letter too short, but I've to prepare myself for the party because at the moment I don't know what to wear. I hope that Nami has a happy birthday tomorrow, so take care.

Your beloved daughter,

Lucy

* * *

Dear Mom,

Today marks the second year of my stay on Baratie. I've decided to leave Baratie, I wish I could go back with you guys, but I can't; me going back there as I'm now won't change a thing that why I'm heading towards the closest Marine branch base to try to enlist now that I'm a teen. I'll miss Baratie so dearly, but do not worry Zeff told me they'll keep my bedroom intact so I have to make sure to come whenever I can.

A few things changed in these past few months; like when I told you a couple of months back when I stop wearing a training bra and how embarrassing it was for me when Zeff measured my breast size and now I'm currently a 34B. So far I've yet to grow any pubic hair and leg hair... Should I be worried? I used to be shorter than Sanji, but now I'm 5ft 3in, two inches taller than him. Speaking of Sanji, everytime I help him get ingredients far off his reach and by the time I give him the ingredient his face is red like a tomato. I think he has a crush on me.

Throughout my stay I've learned to cook (even if it's not as delicious as Zeff's food or Sanji's) and to some extent how to defend myself with my kicks. I learn later that Zeff is still holding the strength of his kicks when he kicks us, because when he earned his nickname 'Red-Leg' he could crush rocks and leave a footprint on iron... I'm now grateful he was holding back. In a few minutes I'll be leaving, I've packed all of my necessities. Take care, I'll be writing to you as soon as get accommodate on the next island.

Your beloved daughter,

Lucy

* * *

Folding the letter in thirds so that it can fit in the envelope, I then put the envelope inside a medium chest containing the vast number of letters I wrote through the two years.

"Lucy is time for you to leave" I hear the voice of Patty behind the door of my room as I put away the chest inside of my luggage.

"I'll be right there in a minute!" I yelled.

Getting my luggage, I open the door and look around my room, then I take my leave. Once on top of the deck, I find the whole Baratie Crew waiting... I feel like I'm about to cry. Letting some loose tears I give my farewells to each of the staff along with a hug. When it came to say goodbye to Sanji, I not only give him a hug, but a kiss on the cheek leaving him blushing. Finally, it was Zeff... I stood before him and gave a bow while saying "Thank you, for your hospitality" In return I get a warm bear hug, which I return back.

Boarding the boat with the appearance of a fish, I wave them goodbye as it starts departing. In a matter of minutes the Baratie couldn't be seen anymore.

Days came and passed yet no land was sighted. It wasn't until a storm near me and capsize the boat that I realized that I couldn't navigate.

On island after the storm, a 12 year old girl is seen walking along the small beach, then stops as she finds someone laying on the sand. Running towards said someone she then yells "Papa! Come quick I need help".

"Kaya, wait right where you're" Kaya's father yelled back.

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the long wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Pirate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch. 7 Letters from a Liar

Dear Mom,

It is I the great Captain Ussop. Currently I'm running from the blonde Devil Maid. It's been a year since the Devil Maid was hired by the rich Wealth family as Kaya's maid, futhermore she is staying at the Wealth's Mansion since she is not from these islands.

Yes, her name is not Devil Maid, but Lucy. The reason why I call her a Devil Maid is that a few months back, I saw her in the forest outside the village kicking the trees. At first I thought that she was crazy, but then after a while the tree began to crack... And after a few more kicks the tree fell down. No normal human being can do that especially not a thirteenth year old girl only a devil can.

That monstrous strength that has knocked down trees is the reason in which I'm running from her not the medium chest in my green satchel. I think I lost her already, now I'm going to open this medium chest which I found buried somewhere.

Your son the Brave Warrior of the Sea,

Ussop

P.S. Hello Ussop's mom I'm sorry to have injured your son, but he had it coming for stealing my medium chest. Plus, he should know not to lie to a mother. Sign the Pretty Maid.

* * *

Dear Mom,

It's been a month since the Devil Maid beat me up. Since then the Wealth family has hired a Butler named Klahadore. He too, like Lucy a.k.a. Devil Maid was rescued by Mr. Wealth and is also living at the mansion.

For now I'm staying away from the Devil Maid. Also remember the medium chest that I stole from her. I'm sorry for stealing, I promise not steal anything else from Lucy and will no longer call her the Devil Maid. Anyway, back on topic before I was knocked out the contents of the chest were a bunch of letters. From what I was able to read... Lucy's family is in an island run by pirates and that I want to somehow help her.

Your son,

Captain Ussop

* * *

Dear Mom,

Two months have gone since my last letter, in which Kaya Wealth's parents died. Since then Kaya's health has deteriorated.

Whenever she is outside without Lucy and Klahadore at her side... Kaya looks very sad. Which is why I decided to visit her and tell her some stories. Wish me luck.

Your son,

Ussop

P.S. Lucy has started reading medical books to help Kaya with her health.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Even though I promise you that I would stop calling Lucy a Devil Maid... I cannot help calling her that now that she can take down a tree and big boulders with a single kick, plus she can somehow disappear without a trace like a g-ghost. She has taken a liking in using that technique to scare the hell out of me when I'm telling Kaya one of my stories. Klahadore the butler or Klahadork as I like calling him when he isn't around doesn't like the idea of me hanging out with Kaya, but luckily for me Lucy always intervenes.

After one of my stories, Kaya told me that Lucy is leaving once she turns fourteenth to join the Marines. That reason for becoming a Marine is that her mother used to be a Commission Marine Officer.

Your son,

Ussop

P.S. Merry another butler is teaching Lucy the basics of navigation.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Lucy left the island today, meaning that it's her fourteenth birthday. She left towards Loguetown's Marine base to become a Marine. Kaya's present was a boat, Klahadork's present a book about deception, Merry'z gift a book about the stars.

I as well got her a gift; a book written by me about my awesome adventures at sea. Before boarding her boat she pulled my head into a headlock and told me to be wary of Klahadork that something was fishy about him and that I shouldn't stop visiting Kaya. Lucy, then boarded her boat and set sail.

In a few minutes, her boat could no longer be seen.

Your son,

Ussop

P.S. I decided to practice my shooting skills for when I decide to set sail myself someday in the future as a pirate... After all I'm a pirate's son.


End file.
